leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PikaRXZ/"C" The Piltover Thief
"C", The Cat Burglar is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities "C's" abilities have no cost related to them, and the use of her abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead "C" uses Fury as a secondary resource. The only time that fury is used is when "C" enters The Great Escape, which he can enter and use as long as he has fury left. "C" will not generate fury unless a point is already in The Great Escape. Gained fury is not lost until used by the ultimate. C Stabs a dagger into his enemy dealing physical damage. When activated "C" will dash slightly forward towards the target. While stealthed this dash will have longer range and will deal 15% bonus true damage. Upon hit "C" gains 5 Fury. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = Fury |range = 125 }} Cripples the enemy by targeting their vitals dealing physical damage. This prevents them from attacking or using abilities. This effect lasts for 2 seconds. Also gives 25% boost to attack speed. Upon hit "C" gains 10 fury and 3 gold. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = Fury |range = 125 }} Throws out poison in a cone in front of "C". This poison does initial magical damage, procs a slow effect, and poisons the enemy for 3 seconds. Each unit hit yields 5 fury, capped at 20. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = Fury |range = 550 }} }} Ability Details |firstdetail = Shank is an autoattack modifier that causes "C"'s next autoattack to have additional physical damage. If "C" was stealthed then this deals a percentage of true damage as well. * Shank does not proc spell vamp or similarly with all spells and abilities that proc on-hit effects. * Shank can critically strike. |secondname = Disarm |secondpic = Disarm icon.png |secondinfo = (Active): Cripples the enemy by targeting their vitals dealing physical damage. This prevents them from attacking or using abilities. This effect lasts for 2 seconds. Also gives 25% boost to attack speed. Upon hit "C" gains 10 fury and 3 gold. * |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Disarm is a targeted ability that deals physical damage to the target. Disarm also creates an effect similar to that if a champion were to be blinded and silenced at the same time. * Disarm does proc spell vamp or . * Disarm can critically strike |thirdname = Twisted Poison |thirdinfo = (Active): Throws out poison in a cone in front of "C". This poison does initial magical damage, procs a slow effect, and poisons the enemy for 3 seconds. Each unit hit yields 5 fury, capped at 20. * |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Twisted Poison is a conic skillshot that deals magic damage to all enemy units within its area of effect. Furthermore all enemy units effected will be slowed and poisoned for 3 seconds |ultiname = The Great Escape |ultiinfo = (Active): Toggle. True Stealth- After 2 seconds of not taking damage or after 4 seconds, "C" masks in a true stealth shroud that makes it so that C cannot be targeted or seen by vision wards, turrets, or potions. However C may not attack in any way while in this mode except for Shank. Upon use of Shank "C" automatically exits The Great Escape. Any knockback/knock-up will shut off The Great Escape, also any non-targeting ability can still hit "C". Upon activation "C" gains 100% movement speed boost that decays over 10 seconds. (Bonus movement speed ends upon entering combat.) *'Cost:' 6 fury a second *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds |ultidetail = }} Lore Currently being worked on. Quotes WIP Skill Usage WIP Build Usage WIP Recommended Items Tips WIP Countering * "C" is vulnerable when entering The Great Escape. Knock her up to cancel it before she fully enters her stealth. * All of "C"s abilities are relatively close range so many ranged champion will have the advantage early game, and while her ult is on cooldown. * "C" can set up a great gank. Ensure that you have an escape plan if you fight an enemy "C". * Shut "C" down early to limit his bursting capabilities. This goes for both AD and AP. Description Should appear somewhat gender neutral as he/she wishes to remain anonymous. Has a sheathed dagger and a bag of his/hers poison on his/hers body. Editor's Comments This champion concept was made while we (we being me and my friend) were talking about Caitlyn's lore. The champion is supposed to be Caitlyn's arch nemesis who leaves an elaborate card with the letter "C" on it. Originally we wanted to make a new system for his skills called stamina, however since it was soo similar to fury we are using it for now. We are currently thinking of a Lore and item builds for her. Possibly a few quotes. Also, we want to include a system similar to Kha'zix and Rengars where there is special conditions when they are in the room. We want this with whenever "C" is in the room with either Vi and/or Caitlyn. Edits * 6:14 PM 4/26/2013: First Post * 7:00 PM 4/26/2013: Fixed a few power issues, and added a few left out details. * 4:18 PM 4/27/2013: Revamped his passive and Q. Changed his title. Added a few minor changes. * 6:23 PM 4/29/2013: Adjusted his ult and gold return on disarm. also added Editor's Comments, Lore, Skill Usage, Build Usage, Recommended Items, and Countering. * 3:02 PM 4/30/2013: Adjusted the ult again and added the recommended build for Summoner's Rift. Also added Tips. * 6:45 PM 4/30/2013: Added the recommended builds for Proving Ground/Howling Abyss, Twisted Treeline, and The Crystal Scar. These are not yet finished though. Also added content to the Countering section. * 7:59 PM 4/30/2013: Added Ability Details. Only got about half way through them before I had to call it quits for now. Template was taken from Ezreal. * 9:44 AM 5/6/2013: Edited the E some more on Ability Details. * 2:55 PM 6/17/2013: Edited the Ability Details a little and updated the current status. Category:Custom champions